


Meilleurgiorno

by mbak_author



Category: LiEat (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, I dunno what to tag anymore, I'm Bad At Summaries, LiEat - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, am i the only indonesian heree, huway no indonesian lieat fanficss
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbak_author/pseuds/mbak_author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari ini merupakan hari terbaik bagi Neil Masefield...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meilleurgiorno

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Meilleurgiorno © mbak author  
> LiEat © Miwashiba ( △○□× )  
> TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN DIAMBIL DARI MATERIAL INI  
> Warning: PwP (Plot? What Plot?), gaje, absurd, typo, garing, OOC, fluff ga jadi, EYD ancur, dll  
> *judul diambil dari bahasa prancis dan itali

Suasana gedung kepolisian tersebut biasa saja. Aktivitas berjalan normal. Orang-orang berseragam serupa berlalu lalang disekitar sana. Setting cerita ini berpusat pada ruangan di balik pintu yang berada di sebuah lorong tersebut. Ruangan dimana orang yang memimpin divisi ini berada. Cerita ini dimulai ketika seseorang berseragam mengetuk pintu tersebut.

“Masuk!” terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Merespon sahutan tadi, orang tersebut membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkah ke dalam.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut, tampaklah sang kapten dan wakilnya.

“Kapten Neil Masefield! Saya melapor!” sahutan dari sang anak buah menggema di seluruh ruangan.

“Silahkan”

“Hari ini, pukul 10.30 AM, pasukan I dan pasukan II berhasil mengevakuasi seorang anak naga dan mengamankan beberapa perampok” lapornya.

“Bawa anak itu ke panti asuhan. Sedangkan perampoknya serahkan pada divisi penyelidikan. Nanti akan saya pantau keadaannya. Terimakasih atas laporannya” jawab sang Kapten sembari tersenyum pada sang anak buah.

“Baik, Kapten! Siap, Kapten! Saya permisi” lalu sang anak buah berbalik dan pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan perasaan kagum dan berbunga-bunga terhadap Kapten tersebut.

“… Kapten..” sang wakil kapten membuka suaranya beberapa saat setelah si anak buah berlalu.

“Apa, Brett?” ujar sang Kapten.

“Boleh saya duduk sekarang?”

“Oh, maaf. Silahkan duduk” Neil mempersilahkan wakilnya tersebut untuk duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelahnya. Brett menghela nafasnya, “Kapten…, memangnya kenapa aku harus berdiri di sebelahmu kalau ada yang datang?”

Muncul seringaian kecil di bibir Neil, “Sudah sewajarnya sebagai seorang kapten yang populer menjadi panutan bagi anak buahnya, kan? Salah satunya adalah dengan menunjukkan sang wakil” alis Brett berkerut.

_‘Dasar gak inget umur’_ gumam Brett dengan OOC-nya. Seketika Dia teringat akan sesuatu.

“Bicara soal umur, tahun ini umur Kapten berapa?” Tanya Brett. Seketika Naga Immortal tersebut terdiam.

“Hm, Aku tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin usiaku sudah 100 tahun lebih” ucap Neil. Dagunya berpangku pada tangannya. Brett tersenyum.

“Tetapi, yang pasti hari ini umur kapten bertambah satu tahun, kan?”

“Eh?” Neil spontan mengangkat dagunya. Dia melihat Brett mengeluarkan sebuah cupcake cokelat dengan sebuah lilin menyala diatasnya.

“Sebenarnya aku mau membawakan kue yang lebih besar dari ini. Tetapi aku melihat ada pedagang roti keliling di depan tadi. Jadi aku membelinya disana. Tidak apa-apa, kan?” Jelas Brett. Neil tertegun. Dia lupa, bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya.

“Selamat-“

BRAAKKK!!

Ucapan Brett terputus ketika pintu dibuka secara kasar oleh seseorang. Di depan pintu terdapat seorang perempuan membawa sepiring kue ulang tahun.

“Maaf saya terlambat, Wakil Kapten Brett! Selamat ulang tahun, Kapten Neil!!” seru gadis tersebut. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Sepertinya dia kelelahan karena terburu-buru menuju ke sini.

“Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Iris. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku tahu kau tadi sibuk menyelidiki perampok itu, kan?” kata Brett. Perempuan yang kita ketahui bernama Iris tersebut mengangguk dan mengambil segelas air putih dari galon yang ada disana.

“Ke-kenapa kalian bisa tahu hari ulang tahunku?” tanya Neil.

“Kapten bicara apa? Tentu saja kami tahu! Karena ini ulang tahun kapten, jadi kami tahu!” Jawab Iris.

“Ayo, ditiup lilinnya, kapten~” sahut Brett.

“… Mengapa…, kalian mau melakukan ini?” tanya Neil. Iris dan Brett terdiam sebentar, menatap satu sama lain, lalu tersenyum.

“Karena kami sayang Kapten Neil!” ujar mereka. Neil terdiam. Lalu senyumnya perlahan-lahan merekah.

“Terimakasih…” kata Neil dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Brett dan Iris membalasnya.

“Sekarang, tiup lilinnya!” seru Iris sambil membawa kedua kue tersebut. Neil memohon permohonan dalam hati dan meniup lilin-lilin tersebut.

“Apa permohonan Kapten?” tanya Iris setelah Neil meniup lilin tersebut.

“Permohonanku adalah, agar kita bisa terus bersama seperti ini selamanya”

Kedua naga tersebut tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kaptennya itu.

“Eh, lalu.. kadonya bagaimana?” ujar Brett sambil memandang Iris.

“Ah! Maaf! Aku lupa” ucap perempuan naga tersebut.

“Sudahlah, kalian tidak usah repot-“ tiba-tiba kedua naga itu memeluk Neil bersamaan.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Kapten!” seru Iris.

“Hanya ini hadiah yang bisa kami berikan!” sahut Brett.

Neil balas memeluk mereka berdua, “Terimakasih, ini hadiah terindah yang pernah kudapatkan” ucapnya. Ketiga naga tersebut saling bertatapan satu sama lain, tersenyum, dan kemudian tawa bahagia memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Mungkin, Neil tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dia hidup di dunia ini. Mungkin, Dia juga tidak ingat kalau setelah ini berbagai macam pekerjaan dan misi menantinya. Mungkin, dia sempat lupa kalau ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Mungkin, dia juga tidak tahu ini ulang tahunnya yang keberapa. Tetapi, satu hal yang pasti.

Menurutnya, ini adalah ulang tahun yang terbaik seumur hidupnya.

**Author's Note:**

> OMAKE
> 
> I. Kue
> 
> Brett: “Waduh, kuenya jadi ada dua, nih”  
> Neil : “Kebanyakan, nih kalo kita cuma bertiga”  
> Iris : “Kalo kuenya aku sama Brett yang makan, cupcake-nya Kapten yang makan gimana”  
> Brett: “ Ya enggak, lah. Masa yang ulang tahun bagiannya dikit banget”  
> Iris : ”Ya udah, aku sama Brett yang makan cupcake, Kapten makan kuenya”  
> Brett: “Yeee, mana cukup kita makan cupcake seuprit berdua”  
> Iris : “YA UDAH KALO GITU KUENYA GAK USAH DIMAKAN”  
> Brett: *gigit lilin*
> 
> II. Plot Twist?
> 
> Iris : *bawa kue* “met ultah, kapteenn!!”  
> Brett: “tiup lilinnya~”  
> Neil : “uh.., makasih.., tapi..”  
> Brett: “udah, nyante aja”  
> Iris : “gpp, kan? Toh yg ultah juga kapten”  
> Neil : “tapi, ultahku kan besok”  
> Brett & Iris : *pokerface*
> 
>  
> 
> A/N  
> Haaaaaaiii ketemu lagii dengan author XD. Saya masih baru dalam dunia per-fanfic-an jadi maklumi kalo ada yg salah, ya! :3  
> Terus, Kali ini aku lagi coba-coba buat fic yang rada fluff buat valentine (emang ini fluff).  
> Tapi kenapa jadinya kek gini, ya… orz  
> Fic-nya malah gak bisa dikategorikan fluff, udah gitu gak ada unsur valentine-nya lagi. Mana nge-publish fic-nya nyolong wi-fi sekolah. Demi apaaah o)—(   
> Ide-ide yang keluar juga aneh-aneh. Adikku sempet ngusulin kue yang dibawa Iris diganti jadi nasi tumpeng. Tapi masalahnya kan gak mungkin banget Neil dkk makan nasi tumpeng o)—( =3  
> Terus juga muncul beberapa ide plot twist dari beberapa adegan di cerita ini (hasil bertukar pikiran dengan temen-temen yang sama-sama gebleknya). Misalnya, pas Iris gebrak pintunya, sama temen diubah jadi preman yang lolos interogasi terus nge-galau di ruangannya kapten. Ada lagi yang mikir kalo ceritanya berhenti sampe Brett ngasih cupcake ke Neil. Gitu doang. Yang paling geblek malah melenceng berat dari konsep. Sebelum Brett ngasih Neil cupcake, tiba-tiba ada ledakan besar yang ternyata itu ledakan atom dan terjadi peperangan antara Bumi dan Mars o)—( =3 =3 (kok gaje gini).  
> Udahan, ah. Kok malah jadi ngebacot gini.   
> Eniwei, Terimakasih sudah mampir kesini!


End file.
